bandorifandomcom-20200213-history
BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!/Multi-Live Stickers
They are also called stamps. 25 stamps are initially available. You can unlock additional emotes when you reach a certain event points. Poppin'Party Initial= Stamp 001001.png Stamp 001001 en.png Stamp 002001.png Stamp 002001 en.png Stamp 003001.png Stamp 003001 en.png Stamp 004001.png Stamp 004001 en.png Stamp 005001.png Stamp 005001 en.png |-| Event Rewards= Sakura Blooming Party! Event Stamp.png Sakura Blooming Party! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Rimi's Gift Of Song Event Stamp.png Rimi's Gift Of Song Worldwide Event Stamp.png Run Away Rabbits! Event Stamp.png Run Away Rabbits! Worldwide Event Stamp.png The Impromptu Wedding Dress Event Stamp.png The Impromptu Wedding Dress Worldwide Event Stamp.png A Rhythmic Beat- Fireworks Festival Event Stamp.png A Rhythmic Beat- Fireworks Festival Worldwide Event Stamp.png HAPPY Poppin' Xmas Event Stamp.png|Alright... here we go! / Okay... Here I go! FUN! FUN! CiRCLING FIVESTAR! Event Stamp.png|Let’s have the best performance! / Let's have a great show! Double Rainbow (Event) Event Stamp.png|Everything will definitely work out / We're going to ace this On Sunday, We Got Separated At The Park Event Stamp.png|Vroom! / Woosh! Flash! SUMMER DIVE Event Stamp.png|Something like this!? Before The New Season Event Stamp.png|Sing with me! Afterglow Initial= Stamp 006001.png Stamp 006001 en.png Stamp 007001.png Stamp 007001 en.png Stamp 008001.png Stamp 008001 en.png Stamp 009001.png Stamp 009001 en.png Stamp 010001.png Stamp 010001 en.png |-| Event Rewards= Searching For Stars Event Stamp.png Searching For Stars Worldwide Event Stamp.png As Evening Clears Event Stamp.png As Evening Clears Worldwide Event Stamp.png The 6th Afterglow Event Stamp.png The 6th Afterglow Worldwide Event Stamp.png Cooking Class Craziness! Event Stamp.png Cooking Class Craziness! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Azure, Shine Bright Event Stamp.png|Go with all your power! / Give it your all! Backstage Pass Event Stamp.png|I’m not done yet! Run! A Journey In The Evening Shadows Event Stamp.png|I have arrived! Girls' Anthology Event Stamp.png|It's starting~ It's starting~ / Come on come on~" Calling Card! Evening Phantom Thieves Event Stamp.png|Showtime! Growing Up Sisters! Event Stamp.png|Of course! The Look Of The Sky, Connected Event Stamp.png|Follow me Hello, Happy World! Initial= Stamp 011001.png Stamp 011001 en.png Stamp 012001.png Stamp 012001 en.png Stamp 013001.png Stamp 013001 en.png Stamp 014001.png Stamp 014001 en.png Stamp 015001.png Stamp 015001 en.png |-| LINE Gift= Stamp 028001.png Stamp 011002 en.png |-| Event Rewards= Happy Phantom Thief & The Luxury Cruise Event Stamp.png Happy Phantom Thief & The Luxury Cruise Worldwide Event Stamp.png A Rose's Name in a Transient World Event Stamp.png A Rose's Name in a Transient World Worldwide Event Stamp.png Hello, My Happy World Event Stamp.png Hello, My Happy World Worldwide Event Stamp.png Always Halloween For Kokoro! Event Stamp.png Always Halloween For Kokoro! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Tearful Smile Anchor Runner Event Stamp.png Tearful Smile Anchor Runner Worldwide Event Stamp.png Little Smiley Steps! Event Stamp.png|Let’s keep going...! / Keep going...! New Years! Omikuji Madness Event Stamp.png|Let’s go have fun! A White Day Musical Basked In A Fleeting Fragrance Event Stamp.png|I’ll be with you Fair and Square! Fluffy Character Championship Event Stamp.png|Gao~!(Roar~!) Beatin' in the Rain Event Stamp.png|That's it! / That's the spirit! Hello Happy Adventure! ~Smiling Sleeping Treasure Island~ Event Stamp.png|Excuse me... A Promenade of Dreams Event Stamp.png|Amazing...! It's Got To Be You! Event Stamp.png|Let's do this with our smiliest smiles! Pastel*Palettes Initial= Stamp 016001.png Stamp 016001 en.png Stamp 017001.png Stamp 017001 en.png Stamp 018001.png Stamp 018001 en.png Stamp 019001.png Stamp 019001 en.png Stamp 020001.png Stamp 020001 en.png |-| Event Rewards= Past Aspirations And Pastel Futures Event Stamp.png Past Aspirations And Pastel Futures Worldwide Event Stamp.png When the Flowers Bloom Event Stamp.png When the Flowers Bloom Worldwide Event Stamp.png Pastel*Palettes! Deserted Island Idols Event Stamp.png Pastel*Palettes! Deserted Island Idols Worldwide Event Stamp.png Welcome To Eve's Home Party Event Stamp.png Welcome To Eve's Home Party Worldwide Event Stamp.png My First Winter Sports!? Event Stamp.png|Awawa...!? / Uwawawa!? What a Wonderful World! Event Stamp.png|Interesting! My Spirit Won't Give In, Burning Bushido Event Stamp.png|Feeling the pressure... The Cursed Well and the School's Ghost Event Stamp.png|I've been waiting! Luminous Once Again Event Stamp.png|The best of the best! / Better than the best♪ Trick or Escape! Event Stamp.png|It's a miracle! Backstage Method Event Stamp.png|Thanks for waiting! Roselia Initial= Stamp 021001.png Stamp 021001 en.png Stamp 022001.png Stamp 022001 en.png Stamp 023001.png Stamp 023001 en.png Stamp 024001.png Stamp 024001 en.png Stamp 025001.png Stamp 025001 en.png |-| Event Rewards= A Song Unfinished Event Stamp.png A Song Unfinished Worldwide Event Stamp.png Don't leave me, Lisa!!!! Event Stamp.png Don't leave me, Lisa!!!! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Wish Upon a Tanzaku Event Stamp.png Wish Upon a Tanzaku Worldwide Event Stamp.png Tomoe SOS! Ako's Grand Nursing Operation Event Stamp.png Tomoe SOS! Ako's Grand Nursing Operation Worldwide Event Stamp.png Happy Summer Vacation! Event Stamp.png Happy Summer Vacation! Worldwide Event Stamp.png Umbrella For The Autumn Rain Event Stamp.png Umbrella For The Autumn Rain Worldwide Event Stamp.png Someday, A Poem For You- Lisa's Lyrics Event Stamp.png Someday, A Poem For You- Lisa's Lyrics Worldwide Event Stamp.png Neo Fantasy Online -The Journey- Event Stamp.png|I’ll show you something cool! Dotabata Happy Valentine's Event Stamp.png|Is it okay if I pat you? Freshly Blooming Largo Event Stamp.png|I...I think I did it? / Is this... alright? Neo-Aspect (Event) Event Stamp.png|Next Time...! / Next time for sure...! Arisa's Satisfactory Holiday Event Stamp.png|Wait a sec~ The Afterglow of Our Fading Pride Event Stamp.png|Perfect! Others Stamp 026001.png|✧✧✧ Stamp 027001.png|Un un Stamp 201001 en.png Taiwanese Exclusive Aside from their own Chinese -Traditional version of above stamps, there are stamps that are exclusive to the Taiwanese server. They usually are part of a campaign. Stamp 001S01.png Stamp 001S02.png Stamp 006S01.png Stamp 011S01.png Stamp 016S01.png Stamp 021S01.png Stamp 021S02.png Stamp 022S01.png Stamp 023S01.png Stamp 024S01.png Stamp 025S01.png International Exclusive Stamp 001500.png Stamp 006500.png Stamp 011500.png Stamp 016500.png Stamp 021500.png Navigation Category:Gallery Category:Girls Band Party!